Where All is UpsideDown!
by advisory177
Summary: Oga and Furuichi get sent to an alternate dimension, where everyone is opposite in some way! PROMISE this will be funny, just check the first chapter for some quick laughs. As they see other possibilities, the men feel romance developing. How will they react? What surprises does the world have? And, how will they return in time? Oga x Hilda and Furu x... you'll see. T-Language
1. Thrown into a New World

Thanks for reading this! Please finish this one chapter before anything… there will be romance later on, but at the moment this is for your laughter and enjoyment! I promise to do my best making this as entertaining as it can be, so please read the first chapter no matter what, and then let your decisions be formed.

* * *

Oga Tatsumi was sitting on his couch. In the background was a TV show he wasn't listening to. In his hands was a magazine he got bored of reading. His phone was full of missed calls either from his sister asking for an errand of Furuichi complaining about his miserable life. He was wearing the same clothes for a whole day now. The baby on his lap was asleep now, barely making a sound. There was not a thought in his mind, and absolutely nothing going on. It was the ultimate lack of anything mentally stimulating at all.

Oga smiled, loving every second. Indeed, being a lazy worthless neet suited him best. He would only move to play video games. Yes, a truly worthless member of society, probably the least inspiration hero from Shounen Jump since-

"OKAY! THEY GET IT! Jeez, gimme a better introduction, dammit!"

Oga growled, and resumed his actions. His adoptive son by force stirred, and woke up.

"Dah."

"Yeah yeah, I got your milk right here." Oga handed the child a bottle. He was very glad that the baby could not only hold the bottle despite his small arms, but drink with his pacifier still in his mouth.

"Adah! Nya bu!" The child protested, unhappy with the offering.

"What?" Oga frowned. "It's not that cold, just drink it!"

"NYO! Dabu rish!"

"The taste is the same, dammit Beel! I lied about it that time."

"AHH! Ahh… auuu…"

"Okay, okay, fine, don't cry! And don't tell Hilda about this either."

Oga went to the kitchen to heat the milk bottle. He was very glad that the baby could essentially communicate and understand everything, even if he couldn't speak any words.

"Jeez… what a bother this has been. It's been more than half a year already! Soon I'll have crossed the one year mark, you little brat."

Oga sighed, noting the issue. He gave the milk to the baby boy, who happily drank.

"Man, you're gonna grow a lot if you keep drinking so much. It'll be hard to carry you…"

Oga was grateful that so far Beel hadn't grown. In fact, despite being there for over half a year he hadn't visibly grown over a centimeter, even though he was at the age of fast growth. Some could argue it was because he was a demon, but Oga remembered that Kouta had the same slow growth. It was a strange phenomenon and-

"WAIT, YOU BASTARD! Aren't you just pointing out all the plot holes in the manga!? Write a blog or something instead, you piece of shit!"

Oga grumbled angrily, and immediately set out to find the plot.

"Fool, why aren't you giving the master his milk properly?"

Oga rolled his eyes as his "favorite" housemate came into the living room.

"You just thought 'here comes my least favorite' didn't you? You wanna die, you useless worm?"

"Calm down, you crazy demon!" Oga rubbed his forehead in frustration, missing the peace that was just around him. "He should learn how to hold a bottle himself. Don't get mad so easily!"

"Hmph. Indeed, the master is amazing enough to do it himself, but you shouldn't be so lazy." Hilda's face changed into sheer kindness, and she looked at the baby with goo goo eyes. "Here, master, let me hold that for you."

_Damn, why am I even here? Hilda should just do it all herself. In someone else's house. Without bothering me. Damn._

"….ga…"

"Huh? You say something, Hilda?"

"No… but I felt a terrible chill down my spine. Someone is calling your name!"

"….oga…"

"There it was again!" Oga steadied his body and looked around wildy. "Someone is coming here!"

Hilda also prepared her weapon, and Beel was drinking his milk in excitement.

"OGA! OPEN UP ITS ME!"

"It's as I feared!" Hilda snarled. "That Creepichi has come! How should we drive him out? The master sees him too much nowadays, some distance is needed."

"Dammit, that idiot brought some trouble here. Stupid idiot Furui-"

"FORGET THAT OGA, SAVE ME!"

Furuichi was outside the door, banging heavily. Some faint yelling could be heard from the distance. Looks like the creep was being attacked.

"Great, this will be a good lesson for you, Furuichi."

"DON'T SAY THAT! Not without even knowing why I'm here."

Furuichi paused, and came up with an idea.

"I bought some super delicious croquets for Beel!"

"DAH!?" The baby jumped up and began slapping Oga's head, begging him to open the door.

"Dammit, Beel." Oga had to open or else he would get shocked. Outside, he was not surprised to see a creepy looking Ichi, with no croquets in his hand.

"… dah?" The baby whimpered, realizing no food was there.

"You dare lie to the master, you scum?" Hilda drew her weapon, ready to kill the pervert.

"No, WAIT! I can explain! Beel, those guys, they ate all your croquets!"

Behind him, a group of several angry men were chasing Furuichi. They cornered him outside the door.

"Now, you bastard, prepare to pay!"

"DAAAAH!" A massive electric attack launched out, shocking all the outside men. Furuichi was clever enough to hide in corner. Oga, however, was not so lucky.

"Hey, Furuichi-kun…"Oga understood that Furuichi not only dragged his own problem to someone else, but he had that someone else suffer as well.

"W-wait, Oga! There's a good reason for why they were chasing me. I… I got caught peeking at the public bath! The girls… they…"

Oga punched the fool high into the sky

"THEY LOOKED AMAZING!" He called out as he flew.

"Hmm, that idiot, ruining my perfect day of no work."

"You're the fool, Oga. Didn't I tell you? Today, The Great Demon Lord needed you to check out the magical disturbance zone in that area."

"Huh!? Which area?"

"That area where my fortune turned to shit and my life was rui- ahh, where you met the master."

"… I see." Oga suppressed his increasing anger, and instead focused on staying lazy. "Why me? Why can't you go, or that idiotic teacher?"

"My energy is not the kind needed, only that related to the demon king would be appropriate to destroying the disturbance. And that man is not a servant of the king, unlike you."

"AND JUST WHEN DID I BECOME HIS SERVANT!?"

* * *

"I'm glad you agreed to come here peacefully.

"… violent gorilla."

"And what was that?"

"Nothing." Oga cursed under his breath, wiping blood of his chin. Hilda had been very 'gentle' in persuading him to come indeed. Life was not easy.

In front of him, the disturbance at the river looked like a small purple circle, flickering slightly. It was invisible to most people, but its energy was able to be felt, though it was faint.

"Anyway, I must return home to watch my program. If you don't bring the master to me immediately, you won't be getting any of the dinner I made tonight."

As Hilda walked off, Oga was conflicted as to how many hours he should wait.

"WAIT, OGA!" Oga turned around in frustration to see the Creep running to him, having come out of Alaindelon's stomach.

"Jeez, you really like being inside that old man, eh?"

"Oh, Oga-dono, that's…"

"THAT'S WRONG!"

"Jeez Furuichi, can't you shut up." A small girl walked up and spoke.

"Oh, is that you, Lamia? Why are you here?"

"The demon king wanted me to help you shut this portal down. Apparently, I should use this 'Demon Radio' here to set up a correct frequency for the portal to disappear fully."

"Oh. Well, I just gotta punch it, right?"

"Right." Lamia sat down on her knees now, and began tuning the machine she pulled out. The red muu on her head and the trademark lab coat looked very out of place.

"Hmm, where's Nee-sama, though?"

"Hilda went home."

"I see. Alaindelon, make sure you go back soon to give her that other letter."

"Yes, Lamia-dono. As soon Furuichi-sama stops hugging me so tightly, I shall go."

"YOU'RE THE ONE FORCING ME!" Furuichi struggled and pushed him off.

"Anyway, Oga, I came here to talk to you! I need help, help to peek! Why can't I peek properly on girls without getting caught? Why don't you come with me to scare guards?"

Oga looked right at Furuichi's face.

"is it ready, Lamia?"

"AND HE IGNORED ME!"

When Lamia said yes. Oga, pulled back his fist. Beel was being held in Lamia's arms, but Oga was able to draw his power still. He was at that moment hating how the creep had recently been getting more annoying, how the demon king was bothering him much more, and how these past few months his life became unnecessarily annoying.

"Zebul….."

At that moment, many things happened. Beel saw a dead insect floating in the river, and immediately became scared, becoming pumped with a lot more power. Alaindelon decided to open a dimensional portal and go to Hilda. But the stupidest was Furuichi, who in his sadness grabbed Oga and lunged, throwing them both into the zone as Oga's energy was released.

"BLAST!"

A massive flash of light came. Suddenly, though no one saw it coming, this average day became something insane. Oga would find everything in his world changing, and Furuichi also got exposed to the changes. Unbelievably, they were about to see things which would only occur in a dream, and truly learn of the vastness and strangeness of the universe.

When the light vanished, Oga and Furuichi looked around in confusion.

"The hell was that? Dumbass Furuichi, you messed it up."

"Are you guys okay? Oga, what happened to your clothes? Furuichi, you too?"

Furuichi recognized Lamia's voice, and looked up.

"What do you mean, Lamia? Our clothes are fi-"

There was a pause.

"Who are you?"

"Whaaat? Amnesia? But you just said my name?"

A 15 -16 year old was looking at them, with shoulder length pink hair, wearing a light colored blouse and skirt. Yet, her face was definitely Lamia's.

"Huh? You're not a brat anymore." Oga looked at her confused, standing up. "Did we make everyone else older?"

"Dah!" An adorable boy jumped into Oga's arms, though he immediately fell asleep afterwards.

"Beel isn't older… so I don't think so. Wait, Lamia, did you mention our clothes? What's wrong?"

"Wait, Oga, did you just call me a brat? That's so rude!"

"Huuuuh? Do I give a crap about that, squirt?"

Lamia's jaw dropped.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you… wait."

Lamia held up the same radio device that the two boys saw just minutes ago. She then typed in some numbers, and watched the meters running on the machine.

Her face paled at what she saw.

"Oh no… oh no! You two, you guys… switched!"

"HUH!? I switched bodies with Beel again? But he's right here!"

"No, not that! You switched… with another Oga. And you, with another Furuichi. This is an alternate dimension! You guys don't belong in this zone!'

Furuichi's eyes widened.

"An alternate dimension!? Are you serious!?"

"Yes, I am! Your frequency is definitely slightly off than before. And most of all, you guys just aren't the same as before. Your clothes are different, your way of talking… frankly, in some ways, you guys are complete opposites of the Oga and Furuichi I know."

"I see…" Oga said, scratching his chin. "So, I switched bodies with Beel again, huh?"

There was a silence.

"Umm… no Oga." Furuichi explained. "This is actually just like the new Naruto movie, Road to Ninja."

Oga's face suddenly widened in shock, having realized the situation.

"No way! But isn't this whole thing just a rip off then!?"

* * *

No, the author hasn't yet seen the movie, so it can't be a ripoff! It's just borrowing the original concept. It's gonna be different, I swear!

If you reached till down here, thanks for reading it all. I will update as soon as I can, so go ahead and give this a follow/review. I will try to keep things interesting, without taking too many gags from the manga. Thanks for your support!


	2. Child Rearing Knight

Woot! Even though I'm sick, I'm fired up with energy to write this. Let's see how much I can do today! For now, please enjoy the second chapter and the new introduction to romance.

* * *

Oga and Furuichi were staring at this "Lamia", who now looked to be around their age. While before appearing to only be around 13 – 14, she now looked like a high school student. It was actually amazing how two years of age at that critical period can make someone look like an adult. Oga remembered how he himself didn't change that much, since he was after all born as the strongest, most badass-

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS OFF THE READERS!?" Furuichi roared at Oga, kicking him on his head.

"Furuichi, you shouldn't kick me like that," Oga calmly said. "You'll hurt your foot too much."

As Oga grinned at his taunt, Furuichi scowled.

_Da… dammit, he's right! My ankle is aching so much!_

"Furuichi… I've never seen you hit anyone like that for no reason! And Oga, you never provoke anyone either. This is so strange!"

"Strange!?" Furuichi exclaimed. "How do you think we feel? Two people changed for you, but an entire dimension changed for us! How did this even happen?"

"I… can't really say I know…" Lamia frowned, unable to answer the question as she wanted to. "You guys were sent to shut down a magical disturbance right? Same as the Oga and Furuichi here… at the same time you both did so, something must have gone wrong on either side, causing the disturbance to go crazy before swallowing both of you up."

"Just what happened, though?" Furuichi frowned, forgetting that his pushing Oga into the whole like a dumbass was the primary cause of this.

"This looks like it was done by a kind of magic. Were either of you guys using a special spell? A trick art, like Isabella uses?"

"I just punched it," Oga said with a blank face. "Here, let me punch it again. Baby Beel!"

"Aih!" The baby got up, and looked at his father.

"I need you go give me some power."

"Aih da- Dah? Nya… bu?" The baby looked very confused up at his Oga.

"Oga!" Lamia snapped. "There's nothing to punch, that won't work. And don't talk to the master yet, I haven't told you something very important. He can tell something is wrong, but you CANNOT tell him what!"

"I see," Oga gave a very deep look and nodded at the situation. "Beel, don't be alarmed by how I'm feeling different."

Lamia sighed in relief, glad Oga was fixing the situation.

"That's only happening since I switched places with your regular parent, so me and you have actually never met! I'm from another dimension!"

Oga smiled at himself, proud of how he handled the situation.

A silence came.

"YOU DUMBASS, YOU WERE JUST TOLD NOT TO SAY ANYTHING!"

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the quantum space…

"We… we're back."

A feeble voice was heard at the Oga household. Misaki went to answer the door, knowing who it must be.

"Tatsumi, you took ages! Hurry up and join us for Hilda's dinner. Taka-chin, Lamia-chan, will you two be joining us?"

"U- umm, sure." Lamia was the one who answered, a heavy sweat drop on her small face present.

As Misaki looked at the two boys, her smile fell.

"Umm… what's wrong with you two? What happened to your clothes?"

"Oh? Misaki-nee, you don't think this look suits me?"

Misaki was surprised to not only see Furuichi smiling at her smoothly, but wearing what looked like a designer top and trousers. Her own brother was wearing a full school jacket and pants. He looked clean, spiffy, and proper.

"Nee-chan, sorry for worrying you! Here, I'll help put out the plates."

Misaki was speechless as she watched her little brother scurry into the house, heading to the dining room.

"What… what the hell?"

_Dammit!_ Lamia slapped her forehead. She wanted no one to notice, but clearly that wasn't going to work. Time for plan B.

"Misaki-san, sorry to say… but the two of them were, um… playing by the river, and they fell down and hit their heads."

"Oh no! Is that why they're wearing these clothes, cause their original ones got dirty?"

"Y-yes! How conveni-, um, accurate! That's what happened. Now, they're acting a little strangely. But they remember everyone! Don't worry, I'll get a doctor to look at them."

Misaki paused for a second. She looked in the living room to see Tatsumi diligently setting out plates, while Furuichi was speaking to their mother and giving her a lively conversation.

"Haha, maybe it'll be okay to stay like this for a while." Misaki went into the dining room to help her brother.

_No! They need to revert back ASAP!_

"Lamia."

The girl in question jumped, and turned around.

"Hilda nee-sama!"

"This… occurrence. It's related to what The Demon Lord showed me in this letter, isn't it?"

_Oh no! Does Hilda know what happened?_

"Here, I'll read it. *Ahem*, 'Helloooo Hilda-chaaaan. It's me! Who? Come on, you know. But who? Don't make me say it! Say it! Oh fine…! 1, 2, 3… I'm the Demon King! Anyway, thanks so much for taking care of that disturbance. Be careful though, it contains some unstable energy that might go berserk and have strange side effects for those nearby. Just make sure no one touches the worm hole, no inter dimensional magic is being used nearby, and that no one comes in with greatly pained emotions. That's all! Bye bye nowwwwwwww!"

Lamia sweat dropped at the message. _Why didn't he tell us sooner!?_

"Um… yes, nee-sama! That's what happened, their personalities are now different. Don't worry, we'll fix it!"

Hilda simply nodded and went to the kitchen.

_Phew… she doesn't know. Thank hell._

* * *

Back with our protagonists…

"So you're saying, Lamia, we could get stuck in here forever if we tell too many people we're here?"

The fifteen year old looking girl sighed. That was not what she said.

"Oga, she said that this dimensional connection is special, formed by our minds. Thus if too many people understand, there could be major rift and the two worlds could collide."

"Yeah, yeah!" Oga was pissed at the vague description, as he walked home with two companions at his side and one riding on his back.

"Fine! And the only reason it didn't matter to tell Beel was because he's just naturally too stupid to understand that much."

Lamia frowned at the comment. While it was in essence true, she didn't like hearing her favorite person bad-mouthed like that. What's even worse, it was Oga of all people who was being that rude!

"This dimension was formed out of some kind of will. In dimension shifts like this, it's very hard to go to another one no matter what. So, even if it works, the dimension you go to can't be very different than your original."

"How do you measure this 'difference', Lamia?" Furuichi, the (only) brains of the operation spoke.

"It's frequency. Your age, energy and personality all give off a kind of frequency, and thus different universes have different ones. This isn't a frequency of light, it's more a frequency of… well, 'being.' Sorry, it's a hard concept."

"Yeah, anymore and this will turn into a sci-fi fic," Oga commented, frowning.

"The point is," Lamia interjected, "you both must have had some kind of desire when you went through the disturbance. That was fulfilled by taking you to the closest universe which could fill that desire. Somewhere out there, a world exists where you both are kinds are something, but that was too different. So, if people understand that, they could be mentally connected to a 'desire for change', and with the dimensional wall unstable due to you both, that's VERY BAD."

"So this world is similar to ours! But what were out desires that brought us here?" Furuichi continued asking.

"I dunno, what were you guys thinking when you came through.

Both men looked at each other and paused, frowning.

_Coming to a world where Beel, Hilda, and the Demon King would all stop being such a damn bother._

_Coming to a world where I could peek on girls as much as I wanted._

Lamia's jaw dropped as their telepathy reached her.

"You guys are horrible! That's what you wanted?"

"Well, does it come true though!?" Oga suddenly become excited.

"I mean… Oga, you never have problems with Hilda or the Demon King. And Furuichi, I can't believe you off all people would wanna peek? You're like the biggest gentleman! All the girls you know love talking to you and being around you more than anyone!"

Both of them had expressions of shock. One was laced with joy, and the other was laced with pain.

"I'M THE MOST LOVED MAN HERE?"

"I'm still the parent of the Demon King, with Hilda in my life!?"

Furuichi began laughing, but crying at the same time.

"This is… what is this? How did God suddenly become so just? Is it because of that ant I didn't wanna step over? I've never been so happy about being kind! Thank you! THANK YOU!"

Oga looked at him in disgust, as blood ran down Furuichi's nose.

"Is he… always this creepy?" Lamia also frowned.

"Yeah. He was probably born with blood coming out of his nose."

Lamia shuddered, but at the same time, she looked at him and realized something. Despite her blushing, she shook it off.

"Well well, look who it is!"

Oga stopped moving, as he was surrounded by the all too familiar feeling of a gang attack.

"Well, looks like some things are the same here too, eh?" Oga grinned, and cracked his knuckles.

"Wait, Oga!" Furuichi stepped up. "If things are reversed, I'm probably the strong one here! They wanna fight me!"

"Move away, you damn pansy!" one of the gangsters said. "We're here to fight Ishiyama's strongest, Oga!"

Furuichi's arms dropped, and his face went blank.

He heard a chuckling.

"STOP LAUGHING, Oga and Beel! What's wrong if I wanna be cool once!?"

Oga ignored him, and got ready.

"And just what do all you lovely nii-chans want from me?"

"Don't play dumb! This is when we take you down! What kind of name is Child-rearing knight, anyway?"

"Hmmph, I never asked to be called the Child-rearing badas… hmm? What did they call me?" Oga turned to Lamia.

"Oh, I should have told you that," the girl said smiling. "You're one of the most loved men in Ishiyama. The child rearing knight, who risks his life to help various people from gangs and other trouble. The Demon King chose you to be a good influence on his son, so that you could make him walk a path of righteousness. You're probably the most brave, gentle person here."

There was a massive pause, in which nobody moved.

_Blechhh!_

"Hold on, are you two okay!? Why did you both just spit out so much blood!? Oga! Furuichi! Hey, come on!"

* * *

"Man, you guys were pathetic! The enemy actually pitied you and let you get ready before fighting. And when you fought… that was horrible!" Lamia shivered in fear as she saw the man in question walking up.

"What? I just planted them in the river. What's wrong with that?"

"THEY COULD DIE!" Spat out Lamia. "You can't fight like that anymore, people will know something is wrong! For now we can tell them you got hit on the head and are acting different, but you can't give away too much."

Furuichi sighed, scratching his white hair at the crazy developments.

"This is too much… so tell us again, what are the basic facts we need to know?"

"I can't go over everything, but here are the main facts." Lamia took out a notebook, and began to read the notes she scribbled during the fight for this occasion. "Oga's parents are very strict, and his father was involved with gang dealings. That's what made him so determined to be good. Still, they approve of his good ways and are happy to have him and Beel. Furuichi comes from a prominent political family, and all women love talking to him. Both of you are hated by a lot of guys in your school, since they are delinquents who are either jealous or bothered by you guys."

"Wait Lamia, how old are we here? Is everyone at Ishiyama roughly our age? How come you're older?" Furuichi asked.

"There will be some major changes like that. It's probably okay since the younger version of me acts mature, I'm sure."

_Yeah… _the two thought about Lamia's screaming, crying, and kicking Oga in the balls. _If you call that mature…_

"I see I see… but if I appear handsome and popular here, things really aren't that different." Oga stated with a wise head nod.

"It's like you're saying Oga, this current you is a demonic bastard," Furuichi replied, ignoring the words and hitting the truth directly. "So why is Beel still attached to him?"

"Oh, that's true actually… but I guess the bond between them is so strong that he doesn't care about personality anymore."

"Hmm… that makes sense. This Oga is getting less evil by the day, but Beel still prefers him to all others."

"Huuuh? Furuichi, stop talking like you know everything. Anyway, all this thinking is crazy. I'm hungry!"

They reached Oga's house, and agreed to have dinner there to discuss more later. Furuichi called his mother to tell her he would eat out, glad to see the number was the same on his phone. He found she wasn't too different.

They entered the house, and saw that both Oga's parents were already eating.

"Sup mom, old man." Oga said as he entered the house, taking of his shoes.

Both parents looked at him in shock.

"Psst, Oga!" Lamia whispered. "You're supposed to bow respectfully."

"Like hell."

Lamia had to think quick.

"Sorry, Uncle and Auntie! These two hit their heads in an accident and are acting differently… they will get better soon though, I'll help them."

"Oh, I hope you're alright!" Oga's mom gave a worried look.

"Son… at times like this, you should grovel for forgiveness!" As Oga's father tried to force his son to grovel, the boy jumped out of the way and went for the food.

The parents were indeed shocked at his different behavior.

"Well, I see… no matter what, you're still our son, so we'll wait for you to get better."

Oga ignored them, and began eating the stir fry noodles in front of him.

"Damn, these are good, nice job mom."

The mother laughed.

"Come now Tatsumi, you know that's not my cooking! Your lovely bride made it."

Oga paused for a second, and laughed internally. Of course opposite Hilda made delicious food. And of course, his parents still thought they were married… idiots no matter where.

As Furuichi and Lamia went to join them at the table, a sweet voice was heard.

"Welcome home, Tatsumi! Ahh, Lamia and Furuichi-san too!"

The two men's eyes widened as they saw a young, bright, slightly blushing blonde come over to them.

"Beelze… come on, I missed you!" The woman gently took the baby from Oga's shoulder, allowing her hands to move against his neck as she did so.

"I'll be in the kitchen, okay?" She looked at Oga once more, before shyly leaving the scene.

"H… hold on." It was Furuichi who spoke. "There's… something wrong here. Why… why is amnesia Hilda-san here?"

"Amnesia?" Lamia asked, confused. "That's how she always is. It took a few months, but now she always blushes around Oga. It's sweet, Oga blushes as well often. He always says 'I'm back', like a real husband."

"No… umm, wait." Oga was speaking now, a mixture of blood and foam forming at his mouth. "Why… why are you sounding so casual about this? Are you saying there's a universe where this manga happens like that? Shounen Jump allows shit like that?"

"Huuuh?" Lamia looked very confused. "Just what are you going on about? This isn't jump; this comic is being released in Weekly Shounen Sunday."

_Whhh-WHAAAT!?_

"Haven't you guys realized already? This show is a love comedy."

* * *

Shounen Sunday!? NOOO! How will Oga deal with this? How are their other characters different? And what else is gonna happen? Keep reading to see!


	3. Back to School

Here's another chapter! By the way, I'm upset about the chapter they skipped this week… can't wait for the upcoming one!

* * *

Furuichi grinned widely, walking forward on the road. In one sense it was the same as ever, but in another it was entirely different. After all, it isn't everyday he got transported to another dimension. He remembered the sheer delight of going into his other self's room, and seeing it full of pictures. But not the pictures of models Furuichi had hidden away in his own room, instead actual pictures of him and girls. It was crazy how many girls he knew were there… and so many which he didn't know! It was pleasure in itself when he dreamt about meeting those girls in his sleep, and now he could go live that dream. Furuichi was in a good mood, indeed!

"And so, Furuichi, getting you back won't be easy." Lamia was walking alongside him, and together they were headed for school. I'll need to try speaking to Forcas–sensei, Saotome, and if worst comes to worst even the Great Demon Lord… this could be trouble. For now I don't have much to work with, but I'll do all I can. "

"Yeah, yeah… all you can." Furuichi was whistling, not even caring how the dimension he was in could collapse if things went bad.

"Tch, you useless idiot." Lamia glared at him. "At least pretend to be interested in what I'm saying! I know what I'm talking about, you know."

Furuichi's eyes lit up.

"Wait, then you should know one important thing! How the hell is it fair that Oga gets to actually be Hilda-san's husband here!? He gets her bentos, they greet each other shyly… that's injustice, I tell you!"

Lamia grimaced at Furuichi's creepily angry face.

"Would you calm down! I don't know what this 'amnesia Hilda' is you mention, but this Hilda-nee is not the same. They aren't married, they know that well. She was upset to be around him at first, but he gained her trust when she saw he wasn't all lies like other men in her past."

Lamia sighed, noting the depth of their trust that had formed over months.

"Many people call them married, but they _don't_ sleep together or anything like what you're saying. That's taking it too far!"

As Lamia fumed, Furuichi looked ahead to the couple in question, walking only some meters ahead of them.

"It looks like Hilda-san hasn't figured out the truth yet. Good job to Oga for keeping it in so long."

Indeed, Hilda wasn't saying anything but humming slightly as she held her master in her arms.

"Oh, she calls him Beelze, I noticed! Is that okay?" Furuichi asked, knowing that for a wet nurse that was a pretty big deal.

"Generally, it is a little intrusive… but Oga went and got 'special permission' from the Demon Lord to do so, in order to make sure no one got suspicious of Beelze-sama being royalty."

"Oga… huh? Is that actually a threat?"

"No, it isn't. The real reason he did it was in order to let Hilda call him by his name, since he saw how much she loved Beelze-sama. Oga did it to make them both happier."

"Wow…" Furuichi whistled. "Looks like that bastard really got lucky in this dimension. Though in this one, he isn't that much of a bastard…"

"Well, let's hope people continue thinking that. I don't like the idea of you two going to school, but it'll be impossible to keep the appearance otherwise."

"Wait, Lamia, you're really coming with us?"

Furuichi looked at the uniform she was wearing. Despite himself, he began eyeing her skirt. Lamia noticed and before she could get any more flushed, responded.

"Yeah, of course! Whenever I'm in town, I sometimes drop by. It's fun to see Hilda-nee, Beelze-sama and… um, other friends."

"I see, I see…" Furuichi responded, completely missing the slight blush. "But then, why are we walking to St. Ishiyama? I thought that thug called Oga an Ishiyama student?"

"He is one. He got caught beating up some bullies, so he could only make it to Ishiyama."

"I see… but am I a St. Ishiyama student here?"

"No, you stood up for Oga fervently and ended up getting sent to Ishiyama as well."

_This me… is a fool! Why would any version of me ever stand up for that bastard!?_

"Oi, Furuichi, I suddenly feel the need to punch you." Furuichi snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Oga, who was waiting for them to catch up.

"No-no, Oga! People might see and get confused! You need to be careful, right Mr. Knight?"

As Furuichi began waving his hands in self defense, Oga clicked his tongue in frustration. He didn't mind if everyone saw his true handsomeness and kindness here, but it upset him that he was unable to be his regular self because of it.

"Tatsumi, are you sure you remember everything?"

"Dammit woman, this isn't amnesia!"

"Hey! Be polite with her, would you, you idiot!"

"Oh it's alright Lamia, he just isn't feeling well right now." Hilda was smiling at him regardless, and Oga gulped as he ignored her gaze. Yesterday, the only thing that stopped him from running out full speed was experience with this situation. It was far too strange for him. His sister shouldn't be so loving, his father should be more pathetic, and Hilda should be… well, Hilda!

"Dahh, abu!" A small cry called his attention.

"Okay, okay." Oga complied with the request and put the baby on his head. Beel seemed to essentially be the same. While now he was made happy by kindness more than evil, it seemed that he didn't really care when it came to Oga.

_I guess no matter what dimension, when it comes to complicated thought processes like that, he can't do much. _

"Man, school is gonna be a pain, I'm sure." Oga groaned, not wanting so much effort needed by him already.

"Well, you used to find school a lot worse before, Tatsumi," Hilda began with a smile. "Back at the delinquent school, everyone would always glare at you. You never let it get to you, but after the school got destroyed, you're a lot more appreciated in St. Ishiyama."

"So, I destroyed the school here too, eh?" Oga grinned. "I guess my power is really infinite."

"It was very brave of you to do so, Tatsumi!" Hilda egged him on, smiling even wider. "You knew you could hurt yourself, but for the sake of stopping that evil man, you fought with everything you had."

_Evil man? Who?_

But before Oga could ask, a voice interrupted their morning walk to school.

"Good morning, Oga. And good morning to you too, fake-wifey."

Furuichi was the one who gaped at this sight.

"KUNIEDA-SEMPAI!?"

Only, was she Kunieda? She was dressed similarly to how they first met her, with bandaging around her chest and her belly button revealed. Her pants tightly wrapped around her legs, and Furuichi was superbly curious to see what she looked like from… behind. But her facial expression was most shocking. A dangerous smirk, with none of her previous politeness or shyness.

"I heard you had a run in with some gangsters yesterday. How'd you hold up?"

"Oh, it was easy. I just planted them in the river." Oga scratched his ear as he answered her.

Kunieda's eyes widened at his response, and sly smirk formed at her face.

"My my, aren't you acting a little manly today? I guess you're getting tired of the husband-wife routine."

"Kunieda-san, there's a reason for this." Hilda was the one who spoke. "Tatsumi had an accident, and he hit his head. Don't you worry, he'll be back to normal soon."

Her face was stern, and non-yielding. However, she didn't hold the same animosity that Furuichi would expect. It appeared that here, Kunieda was the bitchy one. And damn, that was hot!

At least, Furuichi thought so. Then he realized something else. This tension, this atmosphere… it was too familiar.

"Well, isn't that boring." Kunieda walked of ahead of them, entering the school gates. "And here when I thought things might get a little… _fun_ for a while. I'll catch you later then, Oga."

Kunieda walked forward into the school gates, and began heading for the classroom. Furuichi watched as Kunieda's tone got sultry, how she gave Oga that coy look, and how she now swayed her hips as she walked away. He couldn't believe this.

"DAMMIT, OGA HAS A HAREM HERE TOO!? Knight's shouldn't get harems!" Furuichi was beating the ground with his fists.

"Ne, Tatsumi… where were you looking just now?" A soft but very steely voice called out now.

"Hmm?" Oga looked at her with a raised eyebrow. In fact, he had just been watching Kunieda walk away. Even with his aloof personality, he was surprised to see Kunieda's forwardness.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't look at such things… _in front of Beelze_." Hilda looked at him, and her single eye showed a very familiar cold glance.

Both Oga and Furuichi gulped at what they saw.

_Some parts of her are still the same, I guess…_

"Hey, have you guys seen Nee-san?"

The group turned around to see four girls chasing after them; Kunieda's usual entourage.

Furuichi brightened; he had been waiting for this.

"Hey there, everyone! Good morning, how are you!"

Furuichi then cringed by instinct; waiting for someone to either hit him or call him a pervert. But by a rare mercy, he got what he had been dreaming off!

"Takayuki-san! Good morning!" It was Ryoko who spoke. Furuichi never imagined that this girl could have such a peaceful expression towards him, even with that mask on her face.

"Hey Takayuki, have you seen Nee-san?" It was Nene who spoke, and Furuichi wanted to cry at her gentleness.

_She's wearing the Red Tail's boss coat. I see… so Kunieda left here as well to have a chance at dating Oga. She still acts like a boss, though. _

"Hey, Taka-chi, let's look for her!" Yuka claimed, and she grabbed Furuichi's arm.

Furuichi felt like all of life's evils had washed away from his soul. Was Yuka his girlfriend here? Or maybe he was with another girl too? Anything, anything would be fine.

* * *

He found dragged to a particular empty room, which they Red Tails had apparently claimed for themselves. Nene, Chiaki and the others all seemed essentially the same as far as he could tell. The big difference was their immense affection towards him.

"Hmm, you should have seen the way I pummeled him, Takayuki." Ryoko fumed as she spoke. "That bastard hit on me right on front of everyone else."

"He got what he deserved! Jeez, if it was me, I'd me way more respectful of your feelings…" Furuichi said, nodding his head.

The girls giggled.

"Don't tease her like that, Takayuki-san!"

"Ahaha, were you embarrassed?" Furuichi was so overjoyed he couldn't believe it.

* * *

"Something tells me that idiot is being disgusting again." Oga spoke, walking up the stairs.

"Tatsumi, are you mad at Furuichi-san for some reason? Did something happen?" Hilda asked, worried. They usually got along a lot better than this.

"Hmmph, that fool got me into this mess. If it wasn't for him, shit wouldn't be so messed up right now. Right, Beel?"

"Dah!" The baby agreed with his father, ready to say anything asked of him.

Hilda frowned slightly, really not used to her master's parent being so rough. _Although… I don't hate it._

Lamia walked with them, hoping that Oga's classmates wouldn't notice too much.

As they stepped into the classroom, Oga noticed the scene was different. The delinquents generally looked the same, but most apparently didn't even wanna look at his face. He noticed Tojo was missing, (probably a job or something) and that Kanzaki and Himewaka seemed very similar to before.

"Hmmph, Oga… is your creepy little friend not around you?" It was Kanzaki who spoke, apparently as straight forward as ever despite Oga's strength.

"Now, now, Kanzaki-kun… Don't make fun of Furuichi-kun like that!" Natsume responded, apparently exactly the same.

"I don't really know where that creep went off to." Oga responded without even a glance, and sat down at his table.

Everyone was shocked at Oga not defending his friend.

Lamia slapped her head in confusion, and quickly began explaining to everyone what happened.

Oga however was wondering a different thing; _I thought he wasn't creepy over here?_

As Hilda sat in front of him, and Lamia sat a couple of seats away after her explanation, Himekawa spoke.

"Are you okay, Oga-san? That sounds like a painful experience…"

Oga looked very confused that the lying, shitty bastard was acting so kindly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So you're still a delinquent here, huh?"

"Hmm?"

"This classroom means you're in Ishiyama, huh? Didn't expect that from you."

Before Lamia could explain anything, Himekawa spoke himself.

"Oh come now, Oga-san! Have you forgotten? After all we did together? That bump on the head must have been painful!"

Oga wanted to puke at Himekawa's smiling face.

Lamia rushed in and whispered to Oga.

"Idiot! Himekawa is one of your biggest supporters. He makes sure you can help people as the Knight, and always has your back! He and Kanzaki (who I guess you aren't on bad terms with) were the ones who supported you during the first school's destruction battle!"

"That's right, Oga-san!" Himekawa jumped in, hearing the whole conversation. He did not have his same restrictions of space as the Himekawa whom Oga knew.

"While it's true that I was at St. Marx before, I had to come here to prove something."

"Prove what?"

"Well it's-"

"Whatever." Oga interrupted lazily and just slumped over his desk.

…_HOW RUDE! _Everyone thought.

Before they could notice Oga's behavior any further, a wailing was heard outside.

"Huh? What does Creepichi want now?" Oga mumbled

Indeed, Oga was correct that Furuichi was the one crying. He ran into the room, and grabbed Oga by the collar.

"OGA, YOU BASTARD!" Furuichi began whimpering. "This… this is… this!"

"What, goddamit?"

"Hey hey, don't be doing that to him in front of his wife and child, Furuichi!" some thug called out.

Everyone laughed at him, and but Oga didn't get the joke.

"Furuichi-san, what's wrong?" Hilda asked with a worried voice.

"Ahh, Hilda-san, that's…!"

"And yes, you shouldn't cling to him like that." Hilda added, her steely voice returning.

Oga was extremely confused at what people were talking about, but Furuichi understood and only cried harder.

"You see Oga… here…"

* * *

_Minutes ago_

"And so Takayuki-san, Chiaki really wants you to take her out again!"

Chiaki blushed and nodded twice.

"Of course, Chiaki! And Yuka, you said you wanted to watch that new movie right? Why don't you come too!"

As the group was happily laughing, it was Nene who coughed and brought something up.

"The thing is, Takayuki… there was another reason we called you here."

The girls suddenly adopted very serious faces, and Yuka let go off Furuichi's arm. They all stared him, and Nene continued.

"It's about that mustache man… the one who you're around a lot."

"Oh, Alaindelon? What about that guy?" Furuichi asked. He realized he had no idea about that man's personality here.

"Well, it's just… Takayuki-san, we don't think you should keep meeting up with him!" Ryoko blurted.

"We don't wanna intrude, Taka-chi, just… we really think you aren't thinking straight!" Yuka added.

"We get that you think he's a special guy and that nothing serious has started… but please, reconsider this!" Nene said.

Furuichi's face went blue with disgust as he realized Alaindelon was his same self here.

"HEY! Listen up now, all of you! I would never, EVER do something like that with that old man! I have no interest in that type at all! So please, trust me I'll get away from that creep!" Furuichi said, his nostrils flared.

The girls were surprised at his outburst, but relaxed.

"Well, that's good Takachi! Now, what do you think of this top I bought yesterday?"

"Hmm? Where is it?"

"Here, I'll change and show you."

Furuichi almost got a nosebleed as Yuka began lifting her current school top.

"WAIT! Hold on, I'm VERY happy to but… in front of everyone!?" Furuichi had thought Yuka wasn't his girlfriend, so he couldn't understand this. Unless… he had a Red Tail harem!?

"He's right, Yuka!" Nena said, frowning. "You should be decent, even if it's just us."

_Just… us?_

"Oh come on, you know we can trust Takachi! Any woman knows he won't have dirty thoughts!"

_Wait… why does that sound strange?_

At that moment, someone else walked into the room

"Hey there, girls. Oh, you're here too, Yao-ichi." It was Kunieda, sauntering in.

"NEE-SAN!" Nene almost yelled. "Don't call him that!"

"Yao…ichi?" Furuichi was confused. Ya could mean arrow, and "o" could mean king. Arrow king? Was he a sniping expert here? It didn't make sen-

…

For a moment, Furuichi's whole world stopped moving. No one breathed, no one spoke, and nothing happened. He had a moment all to himself in which suddenly various thoughts all jumped together in his head. It felt like the brink of death.

"_All girls wanna talk to you more than anyone!"_

"_Move, pansy!"_

"_We get that nothing serious has started…"_

"_All women know he won't have any dirty thoughts!"_

When the world started moving again, Furuichi realized that Kunieda's nickname could be said differently. Yaoi-chi.

He started bawling, and ran to Oga. As he ran, he almost bumped into various students, and at some point simply threw himself into an empty hallway and screamed.

_I'M GAY HERE!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

Well, poor him! I guess even in my fiction he doesn't catch a break, poor little Ichi… lets see what the ext chapter holds for him! Review or follow, please!


	4. Contract of Desire

Sorry for the long absence! Thank you for your patience. I hope this chapter does its job well. Looking forward to adding more bits and pieces in the next 2 weeks.

* * *

Oga began to blink furiously and looked up in shock. He could see the ceiling, and his back felt cold… his body was covered in a chilling sweat. At his face, he felt two tiny hands squeezing at his cheeks.

_…Beel?_

Under his head, he felt something strangely soft. It wasn't like a pillow, but something warm… it was also protecting his eyes from the glaring light. Opening his eyes was a challenge, with the light furiously pushing into his skull. He saw Hilda's face, staring at him almost too tenderly.

"Tatsumi? Can you hear me, Tatsumi?"

"… wha- ACHH!" Oga began coughing, life and activity forcing itself into his body. Beel began to squeal out in worry, and Hilda moved back to give him space. He realized his head was in her lap. He looked around more carefully to see that in addition to Himekawa and Hilda who were next to him, most of the class was looking at him.

"… What happened?"

"Oh, Tatsumi!" Hilda hugged him happily, and Beel also joined in. Himekawa began sighing in great relief, and the general atmosphere seemed to settle down. Oga had a massive headache and was confused, but realized that he had been in some kind of predicament to be knocked out like that.

"Ugh, just what was that?" He couldn't really remember what happened. Just that Furuichi ran in and then…

"Furuichi?" Oga turned his head to see the man in question, in the corner of the room. He was glaring at Oga.

"… Bastard."

"What?"

"I SAID, YOU'RE A BASTARD!"

"Whoa, calm down. What happened?"

"Oh, I was so worried, Tatsumi!" Hilda put in. "So suddenly you… you…"

"PLEASE, don't be kind, Hilda-san! Not now!"

"Not… now?" Then Oga remembered. It clicked in his head, what happened. How careless of him…

When Furuichi told him how he was gay in this dimension, Oga laughed until he couldn't breathe anymore and passed out. As he looked at Furuichi, he once again began to chuckle.

"Serves you right, Creep-ichi."

* * *

"Ugh… that little idiot. What's his deal?"

Kunieda Aoi was mumbling to herself as she ambled back to her assigned classroom. She had teased Furuichi before, and he never minded. It was strange how comfortable the girls were with him just cause he was gay; it was like just cause he wouldn't be attracted to them, they suddenly couldn't get enough of him. It showed how much they really wanted to hang out with boys, something which they couldn't do. The First Leader, Misaki, was a very modest girl who believed that girls shouldn't date until they got into college.

Thus Furuichi Takayuki, the stylish and smooth man who could comfort every girl was perfect for the group who sorely needed some male interaction (even if they denied it). Aoi herself never minded the rule; not only could she join the strongest women's gang and mark her territory, but she wouldn't be pestered by normal guys looking for a date. The only ones with enough balls would be the tough ones, who she could just beat up if they bothered her.

Though, there were two highschool men who she herself couldn't beat in this new turf. The first one was the previous leader, and ended up challenging her out of what appeared to be boredom. Unfazed by her looks, army, or gender, he charged forward. Kunieda almost shuddered at the memory of how his body endured all of her strikes, and how his fist shattered her wooden sword. She was indeed impressed with his skill, and gained respect for him.

But the next man was the one who left a bigger impact; not because of his greater strength, but because of how he was just so… different. Not like any of the other men. Tatsumi Oga ended up taking out the second year leaders almost instantly, and then soon gained the trust of both Kanzaki and Himekawa. She didn't know about him at all, just that he was called a savagely powerful freshman who had never been seen losing a fight. Finally, she ran into him, and immediately challenged him.

What a shock when she noticed it was the little nerd she met in the park just a few days prior! That guy walking around with his little baby, meeting her while she was disguised with her brother… they had spent the day together, and he helped her get out of some serious trouble. She was scared he would see through her disguise when they met, but his dumb expression made it obvious he had no idea. Still, he kept refusing her challenge. Politely bowing and trying to get away, not wanting to fight… she was used to being looked down on as a woman, but he made it seem like the very notion to fight her was unrealistic. She got pissed off, and saw a message from him disgracing her turf and badmouthing her as a useless woman who could never earn the right to fight him.

She angrily called him to the roof and began to strike at him. All he did was to hide the baby behind him, taking all the blows. When she realized they had been set up, she thought she was done for… but Oga beat them all, knocking them out efficiently and… _protecting her_. She couldn't believe he held no anger, and wondered if he really was just a sucker for women. But then, he told her that he only fights those who are either drowned in violence or need to be stopped.

"When I saw your face, I knew that you didn't enjoy hurting people… but I couldn't step on your pride, and so I let you continue. Still, for my own pride, I couldn't strike you back, not when my own body was the only one at risk."

She had never expected that kind of a gentleman to exist in her school, and thought that all guys like that were either faking it or just pansies. But here, the bruises and blood on his body showed he was neither. When Kunieda's face fell in shame, he went up to her and gave her a bright smile.

"Hey, brighten up! We can be friends now, right? So need to be sad! And besides… I think Kunieda-sempai looked much better like she was before, smiling with Kouta-kun!"

To think he had such words in him, and knew her secret all along… it was shocking for her. Despite that, Kunieda didn't honestly realize that she had some level of feelings for him until she met his supposed 'wife', Hilda, later on. Those feelings of jealousy were unnatural for her, but she passed it off. After the various trials they had gone through, it became apparent to her just how _much_ she felt for him. She had long quit being the Red Tails head, realizing that someone who messed up as much as her couldn't hold that post any longer… and also to make a certain little _endeavor _possible.

However, right now what mattered was apologizing to the object of her affection's friend, who apparently really didn't like her comment. She entered the room to find everyone in a frantic state, with Furuichi sulking still.

"Hey…" she sighed. "Listen, sorry about that, kay? Didn't think you'd be such a bitc- um, such a bit sensitive. The girls were really upset, so-"

"KUNIEDA-SEMPAI!" The fool lunged into her arms, hugging into her.

Furuichi flinched, waiting for a blow to the head. But it never came. He looked up in surprise.

While Kunieda certainly wasn't loving it, she didn't seem to have a huge problem. Probably doing it just this once. But even then…

"Damn that bastard, only he can do that!" He heard a voice complain.

_Wait a minute…_

"Hey. Get off already." Before Furuichi could think, a hand yanked him by the collar. It was Oga.

"You bastard! Can't you let me enjoy her apology!"

"She doesn't need to apologize for you being a creep! Just let her sit down, can't you see ol' beardo is here already?"

Furuichi looked up to see Saotome, a small, lacking in presence man sitting across them, sweating profusely. He looked strangely weak.

Furuichi calmed down and sat down, not really thinking about class or Oga.

_Wait a minute…_

Meanwhile, Hilda and Kunieda had opposing thoughts on the same manner; how Oga stopped Furuichi from embracing Kunieda like that. Needless to say, one hated it while the other did not at all.

The class continued like normal, with Oga barely listening and instead simply napping, with Beel joining him. Hilda watched the two with a content look on her face, and Furuichi was deep in thought. When the class finally ended, Oga woke up due to Beel's whining for food; reflexively before he could start crying.

"Heh! I'm just too good at this." Oga said, triumphantly.

"I think so too, Tatsumi!" Oga sweat dropped at Hilda's encouragement. It was just… too weird finding her this nice to him. He had been trying to ignore it, but he was barely comfortable.

"Err… sure." He looked the other way, feeing Beel. He didn't notice Hilda's face fall slightly. He also didn't notice the strange look on Kunieda's face. Before he had the chance, he heard a cry of delight from across the room.

"Tatsu-kun!"

Oga's head raised up in shock. Who in the _fuck _just called him that? Tatsumi Oga had suffered some ridiculous shit since coming here. His sister tucking him in before sleeping, his father almost choking him into the pillow for not waking up early, Furuichi being ga-

"_Pfft!_"

No, crap, he couldn't laugh right now. This was serious; that nickname was the last frigging straw. Whoever this was, was about to get _punched_.

But as he clenched his fist, Oga didn't yet realize two things. First, the person who cried out was a woman. A stunningly elegant woman in a summer dress with slightly blushing cheeks, her hair in bouncing locks, and a sparklingly vivid smile. As he turned to face her, he noticed it was person he had seen before.

"Kugayama!?" The woman in question noticed Oga, and smiled at him.

"Oh come now, Oga-kun! You can call me in a more friendly manner than that! Today's a day off, so I came to visit! Have you guys seen…"

"AIKO – chan!" Kugayama turned around to see Himekawa beaming at her under his pompadour.

"Tatsu-kun!" The two of them embraced and Oga realized the other thing; that nickname wasn't meant for him.

"Hehe, it looks like Oga got confused again, Aiko-chan… he thought you meant him!"

"Oops! Hehe, you know I could only call you that way!"

Oga almost passed out, struggling to keep the blood/vomit from leaving his mouth. This was _not _what he wanted to see.

He scurried out of the room, followed by Furuichi.

"Oga, did you see that!?" Furuichi commented. "So… so that's Kugayama's potential! Her name is Aiko, eh?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Both boys turned around to see Lamia walking towards them, with papers in her hand.

"What's wrong with Aiko-san?" Lamia continued.

"Lamia, where were you? I thought you were gonna be in class with us." Furuichi questioned. He then explained Kugayama as he knew her.

"Wow, that kind of deep story, huh? So she still lives like a man in your universe? Well, maybe Aiko isn't her name in your universe then, since it's a really feminine one. And I… was busy."

Lamia revealed the papers she got.

"Using some info I got from the demon world, I've started looking up information about how to send you back. As I said, we need to do this urgently!"

"Damn right!" Oga nodded. Furuichi didn't say anything.

"So, the nature of this connection is strange, as I've no doubt said. The magic is unlike anything I've seen… but, if we play by the basic rules of demon magic affecting humans, we might notice something. This magic is actually intricately connected to kinds you two ARE familiar with!"

"…Damn right!" Oga nodded. The other two sweat-dropped, realizing he didn't hear a single word.

"Seeing as this transfer is created from your desires, it is in a way like another demonic contract you've made!"

"Wait a minute… a contract? Like the one Beel and Oga have!?" Furuichi was now listening more intently.

"Well, not exactly. That's a gross oversimplification. But basically, you could see it that way. At your universe, in that river bank, your wishes and beings were taken by the portal's energy and a contract was fulfilled."

"But we didn't sign anything!" Furuichi protested. "And who did we make it with? The portal!?'

"Like I said, it isn't simple! It's like… the natural energy's consciousness itself made the contract. Normally, to break out of a contract requires the demon willingly ending it. Beel-sama has done that before, simply by wishing it."

"Right…of course." Oga nodded. The others were starting to wonder if he even had a purpose there.

"Another way, thus, is if the initial requirements for the deal or the things which keep the deal going end. Since this rift is based on your emotional wishes for example, if either of you died, that would probably end the contract."

"So should we… die?" Furuichi wasn't sure where Lamia was going with this.

"No! But instead, eliminate your internal wishes in a different manner. Make it so that the portal has no need to hold its contract with you, at all."

"Hmm?" Furuichi began to look thoughtful. "Could it be… we should have some kind of change in our internal thoughts? The way we perceive things need to change?"

"I think that's what it is. How exactly, or what needs to be changed… I'm not entirely sure yet. We'll have to figure that out. It's probably to do with yyour contract terms being over, and thus our reason for being here turning void."

"Wow…" Furuichi commented. "Sounds like in order to get anywhere, we're going to have to develop our characters somewhat, and come to terms with a life lesson or something… the author sure has made this a convenient plot device."

"Wait a minute…" Lamia's eyes widened. "Now that we more or less know our conflict, the next phase of the plotline would be… some digression to another direction?"

"You don't mean…" Furuichi began to say. "A secondary conflict! Oga, make sure you don't- Oga?"

The hero of the show and his baby were nowhere to be seen.

"Where did they go?"

"S-sorry…" Furuichi and Lamia turned to see a small freshman girl whimpering, looking very scared. "I didn't know what to do! Those delinquents were causing such a huge commotion, and then I was told to go fetch Oga-san… sorry, I just thought he was the only one who could do anything!"

"Wait, you told Oga something right now, while we were talking? He then went off?" Furuichi was analyzing the specs of the girl and used it as an excuse to hold her shoulders.

"Ye…yes! He ran off as soon as I told him, I think he's going there now!"

"Going where?" Lamia asked, slapping off Furuichi's hands. "And what did you tell him?"

"I told him about the trouble that gang was causing, on the east side outside the school's campus!"

Furuichi and Lamia exchanged glances… so _this _was the sudden plot addition/distraction! And Oga went right for it…

"Fine…" Lamia sighed. "We should see through this first."

"See through it?" Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "Just let Oga handle it. He'll be fine."

"Wh-what?" The girl who gave them the news looked confused. "Furuichi-san, you always go with Oga! What are you saying! Although… even he was acting a little differently…"

Furuichi and Lamia panicked, realizing they could get caught if they weren't careful.

"Of-of course I'm going!" Furuichi put on his fake courage. "So, which fool are we fighting today?"

"The worst, most evil man! He's back from his latest job with the yakuza… he just got into another fight again. If this keeps up, who knows how much more will happen?!"

"Whoah, who is this guy!?"

"You know who I mean! The Crimson Tiger! It's… Tojo!"

* * *

Dun dun DUN!


End file.
